What She Is Worth
by Unknown-Serenity
Summary: For four years, The Moon and The Earth raged war against each other. When Princess Serenity is taken away by King Endymion for one year, what will grow out of this? Hatred or an unknown attraction?
1. Chapter One

I don't own anything that has to do with Sailormoon.

Times were not peaceful throughout the celestial sphere. The Moon and the Earth were raging war against one another, neither refusing to give into defeat. One by one, the allies of the Moon fell into the power of the Earth and each planet was a stepping stone for the Earth as it advanced towards the Moon. These were dark times indeed. However, at the Moon Palace, the Princess Serenity was oblivious to all that surrounds her. She did not hear the people of the moon cry in agony for she was shielded by her mother who put on a happy front and pretended that everything was just fine. Queen Serenity the first did not want her daughter to know all the pain and suffering that is going on and that Princess Serenity should not be traumatized by anything at her young age of 16. Silently and in pain, Queen Serenity sent the last of her troops to fight and ward off the evil presence of the Earth and its King. Oh yes, King Endymion. Everyone knew of him and his dark, dangerous looks. How he can seduce anyone with just a nod of his head. He never smiles. This King is very young, only 22. However, darkness enveloped him and his only wish was to obtain sole power of the celestial sphere and he shall do it by force. 

"Mother, I've been noticing that we have more and more guards on the royal grounds. Just yesterday I saw five soldiers in my garden and when I ordered them to leave, they said that they were put there on _your _orders. Please tell them to go away Mother, they are quite a burden and I rather have my gardens to myself" said Princess Serenity. She has just woke up and went downstairs into the Main Dining Room to meet her Mother, the Queen. Queen Serenity barely nodded her head. "Yes well daughter, I believe that it is necessary. Who knows what kind of evil is out there and might be wanting to attempt an assassin?" said the Queen. "Who would want to kill us? We haven't done anything...well maybe I _did _ knock over a couple of stalls in the market a few years ago but that isn't reason enough to do anything...say...why don't we ever go out anymore Mother? I just noticed that for the past four years, I've been staying inside the palace. Let us go to the town center today Mother. I swear I will finish my painting lessons tomorrow. Please, let us go!" replied the Princess. The Queen smiled sadly and said "Maybe some other time Serenity, I have some...business that I have to attend to. In the meanwhile, please finish your painting lessons and your etiquette lesson with Madame Rouge. She was very disappointed in you yesterday when you failed to use the utensils in the proper order. You may be dismissed". And with that, the Queen left the Dining Room. 'Pish-posh' thought Princes Serenity. 'I don't like that Madame Rouge woman very much. She is too strict and solemn-faced for her own good! Mother is also. I'll show them! I'm going to the town center today! Oh bloody...how am I to get past those guards...Hmm...I'll have to think of something...' Serenity went back to her bedroom and fell flat on her bed. She looked out the window and glared at the guards. Sitting back up, she pondered about different ways to distract the soldiers while she makes her escape...

"What the...?! Help! We're being bombed! Help! Help! Ring the alarm!" Chaos was everywhere as Serenity made her escape. She strolled right out of the palace gates and hid behind a tree while observing the misery that the soldiers were put in. 'Look at them! Just a few water balloons with rocks and they go all crazy. They are as useful as dying pigs!' thought Serenity. With a shake of her head, she walked the road down to the town center. It has been a while since she visited all the townspeople so it will be very good to see them all again. Serenity whistled as she walked the path down. She stopped by a couple of trees to rest. 'I don't remember it being this long...but then again I never walked down to the town center' thought Serenity. She considered going back to the palace but instead, she set a determined face and started down the road once again. Thump! Thump! Serenity pounded her feet against the dirt road. She was getting very impatient for the water fountain wasn't in sight yet. Just when she thought she was about to go mad, Serenity saw the fish water fountain. 'There it is!' she thought, 'There is the town center! Whoopee!' Serenity raced down and suddenly ran right into something...or someone. "Oof" Serenity said as she fell back. She looked up and saw...well...an army! She gazed up at the sight of the leader and immediately blushed. He was well...gorgeous... Serenity immediately stood up and brushed off some dirt. Then she started around the army. Everyone suddenly withdrew their swords, bows and arrows and pointed them at her. Serenity gulped and look at the soldier's weapons and faces. The leader of the army went up to her and looked down at her befuddled form. He was over a foot taller than her and she had to almost look up to the sky to see his face. "Well little girl, where are you headed? To fetch some milk for your mother?" asked the leader. Serenity was lost in a trance when his voice snapped her back to reality. 'Little?! I am 16! Who is _he _calling little?!?!' thought Serenity. She was outraged. She looked up at the towering form and frowned. "Well sir, I doubt I am a little girl and no I am not fetching milk for my mother, we have servants to do that for us. I am going to the town center and visit all the people! So if you and your men would step aside, I would gladly be on my way...say...you're not from the moon, are you? You're not wearing the right uniform. Yours is all black with some weird shape on it. Ours is white with a crescent moon. Who are you anyway?" The leader was surprised. He lifted an eyebrow and said "No, we are from the Earth and we are headed to the Moon Palace to claim what is ours". Serenity was bewildered. 'What do they want that we have? I never heard of the Earth before. Ahh darn, I shouldn't have chased anyway my geography teacher last year.' thought Serenity. "Well, can you please move? I really need to go to the town center. There is so much to do there and so little time, I shouldnt-" "There is no longer a town center little girl" said the leader. "What? You must be joking, I see the water fountain right there. What do you mean there is no longer a town center?" asked Serenity. "We destroyed the town center and all its civilians. There is no longer a town center" replied the leader. Serenity just stared. Then suddenly she exploded. "NO! DON'T SAY THAT! DON'T TRY AND SCARE ME LIKE THAT! YOU'RE JUST A BIG MEAN BULLY AND I WANT TO GO HOME!" Serenity started crying hysterically and when she did her hood fell down. Everyone gasped. Even the leader who is always calmed was taken back. This was the princess! But how can she not know about the raging war? The leader just stared. After a while, he lifted her up and placed her on his horse. "Move back men, I think I have something the Queen dearly want". With that, the army proceeded back to the Earth with Serenity crying "Mother! Mother! MOTHER!". After a while, Serenity just felt darkness evading her as she struggled to keep her eyes open. However, she gave into sleep and the bliss that it provided...

~Unknown Serenity


	2. Chapter Two

Don't own Sailormoon

Back at the Moon Palace

"Serenity! Serenity! Darling, where _are _you?!" The Queen was in hysterics and she raced in and out of the palace and on the palace grounds as she looked for her daughter. "Send troops all over the Moon to look for my daughter! She must be found! Hurry!" Queen Serenity looked around her and sighed. Moments ago, she had to deal with a little prank that was played on the soldiers. They were drenched with water and had bumps on their head. Around them were scattered rocks, some bigger than others. The Queen looked helplessly at the guards and had them go inside and change. Then she gave them all the rest of the day off. The Queen went inside and up the stairs to the Princess' Bedroom to reprimand her of the cruel play. However, the Princess was not in her bedroom and when the Queen realized she was no where in the palace, she screamed. Now sitting down on the Princess' bed, she thought and wondered. 'Oh Serenity, where can you be...do you know that out there is no haven especially for you?! King Endymion is already on the Moon and claimed countless lives of the Lunarians...Serenity come back, where can you be?'. Suddenly, a messenger came up to the Queen and presented her with a note. "Your Majesty" said the messenger before exiting. The Queen opened the note and read: Your daughter, the Princess Serenity is now in my custody. If you wish her back alive, you will surrender the Moon over to me. You have but a year to decide. I hope your misery without your daughter will help you make a smart decision. The Queen then shut herself in the Princess Serenity's bedroom, never to come out...Everyone in the palace started to wonder whether the Queen would die in there and the whole Moon Palace was in depths of misery which will last for exactly 365 days...

"Ugh, where am I..." said Serenity. She woke up to an unfamiliar room. Everything was dark blue and black and very very weird. She shut her eyes once really really tight and opened them again. Nope, the room was still the same. She tried again countless times but failed miserably each time. Then, Serenity just gave up and buried her face in the pillow. "I doubt that unless you have magical powers little girl, this room will stay as it is" said a very amused voice. "Oh no, it's him, the damn stupid Earth dude" said Serenity. "Now that's not very nice, is it Princess? However, you will be seeing this "damn stupid Earth dude" for the next year so you better start learning how to respect me in my rightful position" said the army leader. Serenity snorted. "I am a Princess and princess of the Moon no less. Why should I respect you? It is not as if you are a King or something" Serenity tried to go back to sleep but the leader wouldn't let her. He twisted her around and pinned her arms so he was towering over her lithe form. He narrowed his eyes and said softly in the most dangerous tone of voice "Oh little girl, but I am" Serenity tried to squirm away but failed so she decided to save face by talking back. "Am what?". The leader smirked and released her. Serenity immediately sat straight up. The leader looked her up and down and walked out of the room. "Am what?!?!" screamed Serenity after him. The dark figure just kept walking and close the door behind him and locked it with a _click. _

Serenity woke up an hour later and who was there but him. Serenity stared at him for five minutes then started screaming. He merely lifted a single eyebrow and looked at her antics with genuine amusement. Then he said "I bought you some soup little girl. You must be hungry" Serenity looked at him and then at the soup. At once she pounced on him, grabbed the bowl and drank it all down in one gulp. He looked at her and said "For a princess, you sure eat like a hog" Serenity glared at him, threw the bowl against the wall and then buried her face in the pillow once again. He sighed. "I sure have to teach you better than that. You will be having proper princess lessons starting tomorrow. First you will have sewing lessons with Lady Mina. Then with Lady Lita, you will have cooking lessons. Lady Rei will teach you how to cleanse your mind, body and soul. Lady Ami will teach you proper English and writing. Once a week, Madame Michelle will come and give you painting lessons. Madame Amara will be teaching you how to ride horses. Madame Setsuna will be teaching you everything about the solar system". Serenity stared again and then after a while, she said sarcastically "Oh? And who will teach me etiquette. We can't possibly let a topic like that go to waste" He nodded and said "You will be learning etiquette under my instruction". Serenity moaned and fell back. "And I thought at least my being a prisoner had some benefits because I wouldn't have to learn anything..." "Even though you are still a prisoner of the Earth, you are still a Princess and that is why you are of so much worth. If you lose that respect and title, you are nothing and we will be forced to dispose of you" said He. Serenity took a pillow and started pounding him with it. "Damn you! Damn you! Damn you you stupid Earth dude". "I do believe you are beginning to like that phrase. No matter, I like it also" and then, He left the room. "What the hell is your name then?!" screamed Serenity and when she received no response, she started crying. The door opened and he came in again. "Endymion, King Endymion" and Endymion left again.

The Next Day on Earth

"Hello! My name is Lady Mina. I am here to instruct you upon sewing. A Lady is best distinguished by her style of stitchery and I am here to teach you only the best. Please take this needle and sampler. On your first assignment, choose something that you dearly love and try and stitch it on the sampler. When you are done, please present it to me so I can evaluate your weaknesses. Please use this time to start. There are plenty of different colored thread for you to use". That was the first hour of horror. The next was with Lady Lita. "So, you're the Moon lassie eh? No matter, I will have you cooking banquets fit for a king! Let's start with appetizers. Shrimps are loved on the Earth and are very tasty. Let's see here now..." Twenty minutes later... "I'm done Lady Lita" said Princess Serenity. "Oh, good, good, let's see this now..." Lady Lita took a shrimp, placed it in her mouth. Within minutes Lady Lita was up in the bathroom hurling everything she ate that day into the washing basin... "I am Priestess Rei. Yes, I know King Endymion calls me Lady Rei but nevertheless, I am a priestess. Sit with my by the fire and concentrate. Focus all your energy into the one thing you care about most in your life at this point..." Serenity sat down and started to think...'Hmm...my Mother of course, and my Kingdom, and my people...hmm...what about Endymion...wait, he's the enemy remember? I don't care one think about him...but then again he is oh so very gorgeous...but he's a King! But then I'm a Princess so that kind of works out...but I don't want it to work out!' Priestess Rei opened her eyes and said "You are having a debate within yourself about King Endymion. You are getting distracted. Try again" Princess Serenity's eyes flew wide open and stared. When the Priestess gave no response, Serenity closed her eyes once again and thought about the Moon... "Hello dear, I am Lady Ami. As a starter, write an essay about the Moon where you lived on. I will collect it at the end of the lesson and pinpoint where most of your mistakes are. You may begin"

At the End of the Horrendous Day

"Ugh...so tired..." moaned Serenity as she walked back to the dark bedroom. She plopped herself down and kicked off her shoes. Then she took a pillow and cried herself to sleep. A while later, she was woken up by King Endymion. "Come little girl, you have one more lesson with me. Didn't you forget?" said King Endymion. Serenity said nothing but shut her eyes tight. King Endymion looked at her for a while and then reaching down at her mid-waist, he tickled here. Serenity started to giggle. Then she laughed. After a few minutes she was laughing and crying hysterically. "Mercy! Mercy!" cried Serenity. Endymion smirked and stopped. "Now you will have etiquette lessons with me" Serenity signed and followed him downstairs. When she sat down, she saw lamb chops, vegetables, corn, and a whole load of other mouth-watering food on her plate. She grabbed the first thing her hands reached which was a knife and jabbed at the food. When she attempt to eat it, she cut her tongue. "Ahh!" screamed Serenity. Endymion sat down next to her and shook his head. "That is why you seriously need etiquette lessons little girl" said he. Serenity sighed and waited, anticipating at what would come next. "Now" said Endymion, "we first use the medium sized fork and the left knife to eat the first course of meal which is what you see before you. Place the fork is in your left hand the the knife is in you right. In order to cut, piece the food with the fork and hold it steady while slicing with the knife. There you go" Serenity managed to obtain a piece of steak on her fork and she was very proud of herself. The rest of the lesson went on and once etiquette was done, Serenity had finished the whole course. She then raced back upstairs to the bedroom and fell fast alseep.

~Unknown Serenity


End file.
